ninjahattorifandomcom-20200214-history
Kanzo Hattori
Kanzo Hattori (ハットリカンゾウ, Hattori Kanzō), also known as Ninja Hattori-kun (忍者ハットリくん, Ninja Hattori-kun) is the main protagonist of the Ninja Hattori-kun. He is a 11-year old young ninja from the Iga Clan. He is the son of Jinchu Hattori and Mrs Hattori—the elder brother of Shinzo Hattori and owner of Shishimanu. Trained in the peaceful village of Iga, Kanzo is around to help his luckless friend Kenichi from the devious Kemuzou Kemumaki. Etymology *'Kanzo '''creates a silent, level-headed mind. *'Hattori '''possibly comes from the 16th-century ninja Hanzo Hattori. Background Personality Hattori is a strict, by-the-book ninja, and exudes good leadership. He can be extreme, and has is standards that he expects everyone to reach, but even if grudgingly, he helps Kenichi with his troubles, and despite his arguments with his brother Shinzo, he still loves him and always encourages him to improve. Despite his flaws, he remains a caring, supportive, intelligent and mindful bloke. He can be shy around girls, especially Tsubame. Despite being a superstar ninja, he believes that he has more to learn. Hattori can also be a bit of a mindless philosopher at times, acting without thinking and making extreme theories. Despite being a fair leader most of the time, he can be mouthy and overbearing towards Shinzo, Shishimaru and sometimes even Kenichi. Hattori is afraid of frogs and dislikes riding on trains. It was also revealed, in some episodes, that he used to wet the bed when he was younger. Physical Appearance According to the official sources, Hattori is 11-year old and 4'7" (140 cm) tall in height. He has fair skin, acorn-shaped eyes and he always cover his head with the hood. Hattori can be seen in his permanent outfit which is a blue colored ninja robes and covers his whole body from head to the ankle. His blue ninja robes has outer blue hoodie shirt with v-shaped neckline and its sleeves were folded, a yellow cross shaped full sleeves inner underneath, a blue pajama pants, red ribbon on his waist act as a belt for the pants and he wears a pair of Japanese cultural sandals. He also always wears a steel sword on his back with white ribbon on the front. Though in some of the episodes from the animes, he changed his clothes for the rare occasions. Storylines latest.png|Manga IMG 20190718 215229.jpg|1981 Anime IMG_20190718_220758.jpg|2012 Anime Manga Animes Ninja Hattori-kun (1981-1987) Hattori is a ninja from the Iga Clan who arrives at Tokyo to help people in trouble. Upon his arrival, he stumbles on the house of a 10-year-old boy named Kenichi Mitsuba who was then watching a television broadcast about ninjas. He mistakes Hattori for a burglar, however, Hattori then tells him that he is a ninja from the Iga Clan and that he has come here for training. Suddenly Kenichi's mother comes in and Hattori goes up and hides. Kenichi tells the whole story about Hattori. Mrs. Mitsuba tells her son that it's only a vision from a broadcast. Kenichi is not yet convinced. Suddenly Hattori appears and this time Mrs. Mitsuba appears and sees Hattori for herself. Stunned, Mrs. Mitsuba asks where Hattori is from to which he replies he is from the Iga Clan. Though still shaken, Mrs. Mitsuba allows him to stay with them. Ninja Hattori-kun (2012-present) Relationships Family Parents Shinzo Hattori Hattori is Shinzo's older brother. Shinzo looks up to him and respects him, but sometimes they have a tendency to argue. Nevertheless, Hattori looks out for Shinzo and is almost always there for his help, even when he has to bend the rules. Shishimaru Shishimaru is Hattori's mascot. He and Shishimaru mostly get on well, but Hattori can get irked by Shishimaru's lazy and gluttonous behaviour. Foster Family Kenichi Hattori gets on well with his foster family, the Mitsubas. Kenichi is his best friend, so he seeks advice from Hattori constantly, and Hattori seldom refuses to help him. However, Kenichi ignores Hattori when he urges Kenichi to be more confident and studious. The Mitsubas Hattori is very close to Mr. and Mrs. Mitsuba. He is very grateful to them for what they have done, even bursting into tears after Mrs. Mitsuba makes them clothes. However, that doesn't stop them from being strict to him... Friends Yumeko Kawai Yumeko often seeks advice from Hattori, who does the needful. In a few episodes, Yumeko says that she is closer to Hattori than she is to Kenichi, even though she doesn't mean it. Tsubame (Hindi dub: Sonam) and the other ninjas Tsubame (Hindi dub: Sonam) is smitten with Hattori, and, despite his constant embarrassment in her presence, he tries to be polite to her. She has crush on him but Hattori always seems her as a best close friend. He also has a crush on her. However, in one episode, Hattori shouted at Tsubame for being demanding and bossy. In a few episodes, Hattori has three friends who drop by in everyone's hours of need. They include a short ninja with brown robes and a Zorro-like mask, a tall, thin one with purple robes, and a plump one with orange robes. Rivals Kemumaki and Kagechiyo Hattori and Kemumaki are sworn enemies and constantly argue. Once, during a fierce duel, Hattori mercilessly tells Kemumaki, "Next time I'll see you in the hospital!" before attacking him. However, they do help each other sometimes. Hattori has a strained relationship with Kagechiyo, though the cat is more faithful to Hattori than to Kemumaki. Quotes *"Don't worry, Kenichi!" (first line) *"Ding Ding!" (catchphrase) *"Tough times Commando shine!" (another catchphrase) *"What if ''what, ''Kenichi?" (to Kenichi when he won't stop complaining) Techniques and Weapons Ninja Techniques *Numeral Erasing Technique: Erase a number by blowing through a small tube at it. Used in "Mum becomes Kemumaki's mum". *Hypnotism Technique: Hypnotise someone with a hypnotism watch. Used frequently. *Walking On The Wall Technique: Walk on the walls without support. Used frequently. *Technique Of Sleeping Anywhere At Anytime: Hide behind anything. Used in "Ninja technique of sleeping anywhere and anytime". *Ninja Puppet Technique: Shoot strings at someone and control them by pulling the strings. *Wind Transfer Technique: A technique used to redirect wind. *Smokescreen Technique: A technique used to confuse opponents. *Speed Writing Technique: A technique that allows Hattori to write and copy at very fast speeds. *Flying Squirrel Technique: Hattori attaches all ends of a duvet to his fingers and toes and flies in the sky. Used frequently. *Blowing Leaves Onto Oneself: Takes a sheet with leaf design and hides under it. To hide his entire body, real leaves are needed. Used in "Ninja technique of blowing leaves onto yourself". *Walking On Water Technique: Hattori uses special round wooden slippers and walks on water. Used frequently. *Disguise Technique: Used to disguise himself. Used frequently. *Personality Changing Technique: He draws an emotion on a small mirror with a marker pen and faces it at somebody else. Used in We want our old Kenichi back!. Weapons *Shurikens: Hattori has star shaped shurikens which he can throw at enemies. *Sword: Hattori wields a sword. Like Kemumaki's, it is steel, but his brother Shinzo has a wooden sword. Skills Hattori is skilled at nearly everything, from playing computer games to duelling. in a dream sequence]] * '''Duelling: '''Hattori is a skilled duellist and has defeated Kemumaki several times. * '''Engineering: '''Hattori, being a ninja, is a skilled engineer and has fixed several things, from Kenichi's bike to stilts and from a tyre to a sword. * '''Ninja Techniques: '''Hattori is a master of ninja techniques and can do anything, from flying a cloth glider to disguising as a different person. * '''Cooking: '''Though not a professional chef, Hattori is good at fixing snacks. * '''Strong Will: '''Hattori is not a ninja who gives up easily. Gallery Ninja hattori nick tv english channel wonderful cartoon hit story 27 oct 16 part 1-rJai0ISkk8w.mp4 snapshot 00.04 -2017.03.27 22.08.02-.jpg 52416756.jpg Imageofhattori.jpg VS!.jpg Chara hattori.gif C img01.jpg 30226086 1610429912344744 8044577825350483968 o.jpg|A Ninja Hattori-kun poster FTYBRPNG13.PNG|Hattori rescues the school rabbit FTYBRPNG09.PNG|Hattori getting ready to play baseball with Kenichi, Shinzo and Shishimaru FTYBRJPG09.JPG|Hattori wearing Kenichi's face|link=Precautions for cold FTYBRJPG15.JPG|Hattori with a bald head... FTYBRJPG16.JPG|...and Hattori with hair Category:Ninjas Category:Characters Category:Hattori Family Category:Mitsuba Family Category:Main Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Manga Characters